clockersfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexandria Von Nogard
This is a character from an alternate story/timeline. It will probably never make an appearance in my novel. This character sheet is here for my friends to use to keep track of their Slayer world characters/personas for cosplay and possibly roleplay use. This universe is basically the Buffy/Angel universe set to the Steampunk timeline type dealie. Family and Relationships Family Grandfather: Vladimir Von Nogard (Deceased) Father: Sepet Nogard Mother: Abigail (Deceased) Romantic Relationship Occupation does not allow time for a romantic interest. Friends Few ..."trust issues" Job and Weapons Job Description Dedicated to helping the fight against evil and training/supervising her slayer, Chloe Brennan. Gun Preference n/a Other Weapon Preference English Cavalry Sabre Backstory It was the year 1822 when Alexandria’s father Sepet Nogard, was born in the land of Wallachia. As Sepet grew he was trained by his father Vladimir Von Nogard in hand to hand combat and weaponry tactics. Being born into the position of Guardian, it was his family’s responsibility to protect and defend their assigned charges. In 1838 Sepet was sent to London to insure the safety of a young lady named Abigail. A sorcerer named Sitka from the Dark Continent had made previous attempts to have her assassinated by both humans and demons alike. For her knowledge of how to eliminate demons and corrupted magick wielders was unusually expansive. Upon his arrival he received the news of his father’s recently forced “death”. As Abigail was the co director of the Watcher’s council the news was readily handy. Soon the reports of her Guardian and the deadly results of his swift abilities spread over the years, and there were less and less attempts on Abigail’s life. A romance developed between the two and they were married. In 1845 a daughter was born to them and all seemed well until she reached the age of five. Her mother and 2/3 of the Watcher’s council was destroyed by a fire demon, its summoner, Sitka. Alexandria and her father were grief stricken by their loss. And to make matters worse, Sepet received a summons to return to Wallachia. His skills needed once again as Wallachia prepared for a historical event that would soon cause the country to merge with Moldavia and create Romania. So it was then and there decided that Sepet’s only daughter Alexandria would stay in London to be raised as a Watcher and perhaps reclaim her mother’s title when the opportunity arrived. Slowly the council was reorganized and back to its previous, if not now greater strength. Alexandria was now an almost full grown woman and one of the councils top educated Watchers. It was time for her to be assigned to her slayer. After the mysterious disappearance of her Uncle and her Watcher Russell Brennan, Chloe Brennan was now in need of a replacement. 'First Meeting' It was a crisp night in 1967 and Chloe was out on her usual graveyard hunt. She had just dusted a new born vamp when she heard a female voice yell “Slayer!” Chloe turned just in time catching a small dagger that had been aimed at her heart. She looked up hearing a slow and dramatic singular applause. “That’s very good, Miss Chloe Brennan … that’s very good indeed.” Alexandria picked up what appeared to be an instrument case with her right hand and stepped from the shadows. Her long coat bellowed in the breeze behind her reveling what appeared to be a military calvary sword hanging from her left side. “And you would be?” Chloe questioned with one raised eyebrow. “Of course, how rude of me, I am Alexandria Von Nogard. And it is from this night forward that I am to be your Watcher.” “I see...” Chloe mumbled while toying with the dagger. “I was informed that you would be coming. You’re here a few days early though, aren’t you?” Chloe questioned throwing the blade at Alexandria’s feet. “Yes, I suppose I am.” Alexandria chuckled half heartedly reaching down retrieving her dagger. “No matter...” she said whipping the dirt from the blade. “ Chloe I would like for you and your group to meet me at the clock tomorrow so that we may be properly introduced. Also...” she said slightly pulling her glasses further down her noose with an index finger. “I may have heard something to do with a young girl, it’s being said that she may be or knows the whereabouts of your sister? The girl is currently being held by the council and undergoing an extensive interrogation. She was found in; let’s just say, less than desirable conditions. She is suffering from amnesia. So answers may not come in the timely manner that we would like them to.” Chloe was left speechless for a few seconds by the possible word of her sister. “Can I see the girl?” She questioned rapidly. “You may but, not for a few days. We have to give her some time to recover. But, if it’s her, we are sure that you would be the one to know.” Chloe gave a slight nod, relinquishing the death grip on her wooden stake. “ Tomorrow then Miss Brennan, I shall see you at noon.” . Related Articles *The Chronos Society (Non Fiction) *The Chronos Society (Fiction) Related Links *